Na końcu czasu
by Bellatrix3
Summary: Świat widziany oczami tych, którzy polegli w swej walce z Voldemortem.


**Na końcu czasu**

* * *

Na końcu czasu powietrze jest gęste od wypowiedzianych słów i minionych zdarzeń. Wdycha się je powoli, kosztuje niczym potężne, stare wino, które przestało w zaciszu skromnej piwnicy swój czas i zdążyło utlenić się po otwarciu. Czasami staje się nazbyt duszące. Należy wówczas odczekać parę chwil, nim wróci do swojej pierwotnej, nieco bardziej rześkiej postaci.

Na końcu czasu myśli przychodzą niespiesznie, z ociąganiem. Jakby wierzyły, iż nie potrzeba im pośpiechu. Jakby wierzyły, że zostaną poprawnie zinterpretowane, nawet mimo opóźnienia, z jakim dotarły do podświadomości.

Na końcu czasu zmysły wyostrzają się kilkukrotnie, przywracają młodość ducha, pewność w kwestie, które dotychczas dotyczyły jedynie płochych nadziei i wątłej wiary.

Na końcu czasu Albus Dumbledore siedzi w wygodnym, głębokim fotelu, popijając powoli herbatę (przesłodzoną miodem, zagryzaną cytrynowymi dropsami), spoglądając na rzeczywistość ponad tkwiącymi na nosie okularami-połówkami.

Na końcu czasu James Potter i Syriusz Black grają w szachy, pochyleni nad planszą i zaabsorbowani swą genialną metodą na poskromienie tegoż właśnie czasu. Pionki przesuwają się ociężale po szachownicy, konkurując zajadle o lepsze pozycje.

Na końcu czasu Severus Snape zastanawia się, czy zdołał dokończyć wszystkie sprawy i zburzyć za swymi stopami wszelkie mosty, jednocześnie śledząc maniakalnie czarną królową bijącą właśnie marnego, drobnego, białego pionka.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

— Nie brak mu wigoru. — Błękitne oczy dawnego dyrektora niemalże błyszczą światłem wszelakiego firmamentu, jakby gwiazdy skumulowały się w tych niewielkich, niebieskich przestrzeniach okalających czarne źrenice. Ciała niebieskie wypełniają tęczówki niebieskie jak ocean, rażąc swoją intensywnością, swoją przenikliwością, swą mądrością.

Para czarnych, mrocznych niczym puste tunele, niczym czarne dziury, które pochłaniają nawet światło, oczu kieruje się powoli w stronę jaśniejącego błękitu i lustruje go krótką chwilę z nieukrywanym powątpieniem.

— Czy ja wiem, Albusie. Mnie się wydaje, że popada w depresję. — Blade usta wyginają się w wyrazie cynizmu, z rozkoszą obserwując, jak gaśnie owa pogodna, dobroduszna mgiełka zasnuwająca niebieskookie spojrzenie, a na jej miejsce wkrada się lekkie wyczerpanie. — Śmiem twierdzić, że jest wręcz słaby. Roztrzaskał się niczym najdelikatniejsze szkło, kiedy dowiedział się całej prawdy. Leży teraz na posadce twego, jakże skromnego, gabinetu już gdzieś około piętnastu minut.

Zmarszczki okalają owo starcze czoło, a dłonie zaciskają się mocniej na strukturze trzymanej filiżanki. Drugi mag spostrzega, iż nie odczuwa takiej satysfakcji, jakiej oczekiwał z poskromienia gryfońskiego optymizmu starszego czarodzieja.

— Wspomina.

Albus uśmiecha się smutno, a iskry czułości przemierzają jego sędziwy wzrok wzdłuż i wszerz. Severus musi na moment odwrócić spojrzenie, nie potrafiąc znieść tego widoku. Pobudza ono bowiem, gdzieś w jego wnętrzu, odczucia, o których jego własne serce zdawało się już na zawsze zapomnieć.

— Gdzie jest James, Severusie?

Owo pytanie mogłoby być jedynie szmerem wiatru i czarnooki krzywi się nieznacznie, słysząc wyraźnie żal i smutek w tym znajomym sobie, ciepłym głosie.

— Gdy sprawdzałem ostatnio, ogrywał Blacka w szachy. — Na blado-ziemistej twarzy odmalowuje się niema odraza niczym portretowana stopniowo przez doświadczonego malarza.

Dumbledore kiwa głową, jakby został jedynie utwierdzony w swych uprzednich przypuszczeniach. Severus powstrzymuje się od oznajmienia starszemu mężczyźnie, jak irytujące są jego pytania o rzeczy i zdarzenia, których tamten już od dawna się ‚domyśla', tworząc własne, niezwykle trafne teorie. Czarne oczy śledzą naznaczone czasem dłonie, które przytykają sobie do ust filiżankę z czymś o słodko-duszącej, niezidentyfikowanej woni. Gdyby Severus nie zdawał sobie sprawy, iż Albus Dumbledore bez namysłu rozpozna niepożądany składnik wywaru trzymanego we własnych palcach, mógłby przypuszczać, iż jest to trucizna.

— Gdzie jest Lily, Albusie?

Starszy mag nie spieszy się z odpowiedzią. Czarne oczy obserwują z uwagą każde drgnięcie na jego twarzy, gdy ten przełyka słodką herbatę, niespiesznie odejmuje naczynie od ust i z ociąganiem oblizuje wargi. Powili gości w nich irytacja, gdy zamiast odpowiedzi, jego cierpliwość zostaje nagrodzona dobrodusznym uśmiechem, a pomarszczona dłoń sięga po naczynie z cytrynowymi dropsami.

— Albusie, przemierzyłem to monotonne miejsce, zaglądając do każdego pokoju po kolei. I dam sobie rękę uciąć, że widziałem tu nawet tego zapchlonego wilkołaka...

— Remus zasługuje na twój szacunek, Severusie. Myślałem, że już wydoroślałeś i porzuciłeś dawne uprzedzenia — strofuje go łagodnie, acz stanowczo siwowłosy mężczyzna, spoglądając w oczy swego kompana znad okularów połówek.

— Wspaniale, Albusie, zapomniałem już, jak uwielbiasz swoje małe zoo — szydzi czarnooki, jednak po chwili odpuszcza pod ciężarem, przeszywającego duszę i umysł, spojrzenia. — Co nie zmienia faktu, że nie widziałem jej tutaj nigdzie, dosłownie nigdzie, i nie jestem pewien, czy powinienem być z tego powodu szczęśliwy, smutny czy raczej zaniepokojony, bo na chwilę obecną skłaniam się ku temu ostatniemu.

Niebieskooki wzrok łagodnieje i po chwili na powrót w jego źrenicach goszczą wesołe ogniki. Odejmuje jedną dłoń o pomarszczonej skórze od trzymanej filiżanki i kładzie ją na ramieniu odzianego w czerń mężczyzny, który zerka na nią pobieżnie, z miną dosadnie świadczącą o tym, iż poważnie zastanawia się, czy nie strząsnąć jej ze swego ramienia.

Starszy mag zdaje się jednak nie przejmować zniechęconym wyrazem goszczącym na twarzy kompana.

— Leży z Harrym, na posadce mojego skromnego gabinetu, już gdzieś około piętnastu minut — mówi Albus Dumbledore z błyskiem w oku i uśmiecha się dobrodusznie do ogarniętego nagłą zgrozą, młodszego mężczyzny.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

Na końcu czasu opadają z twarzy maski, oczy rozpalają się żywymi emocjami, a dłonie drżą niczym ciało dotknięte gorączką.

Syriusz Black klęczy przed wielkim jeziorem ukazującym chwilę obecną, zaciskając palce na rąbku szarej bluzki.

— On już się nie wycofa, Syriuszu.

— Imperius?

— Miłość do bliźniego. Pragnienie ocalenia istnień, dla których jest jeszcze nadzieja.

Albus Dumbledore ciągnie mężczyznę za łokieć, jednak ten wyrywa się z niezbyt mocnego uścisku, poluźniając palce zakleszczone na własnej odzieży, na rzecz zarycia nimi w miękką, ustępującą pod naciskiem dłoni, glebę otaczającą wodny zbiornik.

Szare oczy śledzą milczącą postać przemierzającą błonia Hogwartu, ukazującą się w krystalicznie przejrzystej wodzie niczym w tafli jednego z dwustronnych zwierciadeł, które mężczyzna podarował niegdyś swemu chrześniakowi.

— Ma wybór? — Ciche słowa pobrzmiewają lękiem, jakiego Syriusz Orion Black nie odczuwał, odkąd ujrzał, jak zielony promień przelatuje pod jego ramieniem i pojął, iż nie jest w stanie uczynić już nic, aby go zatrzymać, by już po chwili zacząć osuwać się na tę stronę istnienia.

Stary dyrektor spogląda na niego w zamyśleniu znad okularów połówek.

— Zawsze go miał, Syriuszu.

Ojciec chrzestny Harry'ego Pottera skina głową i wykrzywia wargi w grymasie cierpienia, który pierwotnie miał być, zapewne, uśmiechem. W dół jego policzka płynie samotna łza, która za moment znika, spadając na taflę gładkiego jeziora.

Dumbledore przygląda się niewielkim okręgom, jakie przecinają ową gładką powierzchnię, zmąconą zaledwie jedną kroplą słonej cieczy. Słyszy w swojej głowie okropny krzyk Harry'ego, który rani go do żywego i na moment musi zamknąć oczy, aby ukryć winę, która, niczym linia naniesiona na wykres, błyskawicznie rośnie niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo stara się to zatrzymać.

„ — _Harry takie cierpienie dowodzi, że wciąż jesteś człowiekiem! Taki b_ _ó_ _l jest częścią człowieczeństwa._

— _A WIĘC JA NIE CHCĘ BYĆ CZŁOWIEKIEM!_ _"_

Gdy ponownie je otwiera, Syriusz spogląda na niego spod kurtyny rzęs pustym niczym filiżanka po wysączonej herbacie, ponurym wzrokiem.

— Ma jedynie siedemnaście lat — mówi bezbarwnym głosem, zdając się już pogodzić z losem, jaki spadł na jego chrześniaka.

Starszy mag uśmiecha się smutno, a Syriusz odwraca wzrok. I milczy. A cierpienie znaczy jego twarz niczym nieuleczalne blizny, które poharatały skórę, na zawsze wpisując się w jej oblicze.

Nie istnieją słowa, jakie Albus Dumbledore mógłby teraz rzec, aby ukoić jego znękaną duszę i odebrać ten ból, który zdaje się rozrywać szarookiego maga od środka.

— Porozmawiaj z nim. Przekaż mu... przekaż mu, że jest mi przykro — mamrocze Syriusz Black, odwracając głowę, by ukryć wilgoć, która stopniowo wzbiera w jego oczach.

Albus żałuje, że nie może uspokoić rozchwianych nerwów młodszego czarodzieja kilkoma cytrynowymi pastylkami, mimo to wyciąga je z kieszeni i częstuje swojego towarzysza.

Sine palce maga o szarych oczach, niczym bez udziału woli, przyjmują w akompaniamencie ciszy podarowany im, kwaskowy przysmak.

Na końcu czasu Syriusz Orion Black powoli zajada cytrynowe dropsy, wkładając co chwilę nowe porcje pomiędzy pobladłe wargi.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

Na końcu czasu wszystko zdaje się nierzeczywiste, jakby realia tam istniejące były jedynie senną marą, z której niebawem przyjdzie się obudzić.

Remus Lupin siedzi sztywno naprzeciw odzianego od góry do dołu w czerń czarodzieja, ze wzrokiem wbitym we własne dłonie.

Panująca wokół nich cisza dzwoni im nieprzyjemnie w uszach, napinając, niemalże do granic jej własnej wytrzymałości, czasoprzestrzeń.

— Myliliśmy się co do ciebie — przyznaje na jednym wydechu mag, który za swoich czasów nauczył Harry'ego zaklęcia Patronusa.

— Niezmiernie mi miło, że raczysz to w końcu przyznać. — Cierpki głos rani jego uszy, a czarne oczy zwracają się ku niemu, by przybić go do siedzenia.

Niegdysiejszy wilkołak kręci się niespokojnie na swoim miejscu.

— Przykro mi z powodu twojej smutnej historii.

Z gardła Snape'a wydobywa się coś pomiędzy śmiechem a jękiem udręki.

— Jakże szlachetnie z twojej strony, Lupin. Twoje kondolencje są, doprawdy, urzekająco podnoszące na duchu. — Szyderczy głos lekko drży, jakby czarnooki mag nie zważał już dłużej na to, iż jego zdenerwowanie może zostać zauważone.

— Harry już tu idzie — dopowiada Remus, jakby jakieś nieznane siły kazały mu oznajmić ów fakt na głos, jednak przychodzi mu żałować swoich słów, gdy wąskie, blade wargi wykrzywiają się w wyrazie jawnego sarkazmu.

— Zniewalająca spostrzegawczość, Lupin — cedzi przez zęby czarnooki, zaciskając dłonie w pięści; oczy drugiego mężczyzny obserwują sieć żył, jakie uwidaczniają się pod tą bladą skórą, pulsując gniewnie niczym wzburzone dorzecza pełne pieniącej się wody.

Pomiędzy nimi znowu zapada kurtyna milczenia.

Zdaje się, że wyczerpali już swój limit uprzejmości na obecną chwilę.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

Na końcu czasu wszystko, co istnieje w tamtejszych realiach, wstrzymuje oddech, gdy powieki opadają na zielone oczy, a młodzieńcze ciało osuwa się na ziemię. James Potter zamiera, ściskając w dłoni figurkę konia z taką siłą, iż wspomniany koń miota się i wierzga, starając wyrwać się spod miażdżących go palców.

Na końcu czasu napięcie wisi w powietrzu, gdy czerwonooki potwór, postrach całej magicznej Anglii, pada na ziemię zaraz po nim. Severus Snape spogląda pytająco w stronę Albusa Dumbledore'a, który to obserwuje owe zdarzenia z niezmiennym, smutnym uśmiechem oraz błyszczącymi od łez, niebieskimi oczyma, i już wie, iż stary mag zawczasu się, wszystkiego, co właśnie rozgrywało się przed nimi, domyślił.

Na końcu czasu ponownie pojawia się Lily Potter, milcząca niczym bogini ciszy. W jej zielonych oczach jaśnieje miłość potężniejsza od śmierci.

Na końcu czasu Remus Lupin zaciska dłoń na ramieniu drżącego Syriusza Blacka i zastygają tak razem niczym woskowe figury na wieczność uwiecznione w jednej pozie.

— Porozmawiaj z nim, Albusie — szepcze Lily, nie odrywając wzroku od zastygłej w wyrazie spokoju i determinacji twarzy swego jedynego syna.

Na końcu czasu Albus Dumbledore posyła na wieczność młodej kobiecie uśmiech mówiący, iż nic nie jest jeszcze stracone, że wszystko zakończy się dobrze niczym w baśniowej, pięknej opowieści, jednakże stojącym obok mężczyznom, którzy za życia zdołali poznać starego dyrektora, trudno jest uwierzyć w jego zapewnienia prosperujące do rangi absurdów. Stary mag rusza teraz wąskim korytarzem na spotkanie Chłopca, Którego Śmierć Wreszcie Zdołała Pochłonąć.

James przysuwa się do żony i obejmuje ją w pasie, a ta ukrywa twarz w zagięciu jego ramienia.

— Wszystko dobrze się skończy — mówi cicho, niezwykle łagodnie kobieta, jakby to ona pocieszała swego męża, nie na odwrót.

— Tak, jest bardzo dzielny. — Głos Jamesa łamie się i rozpada, dźwięcząc niczym kawałki potłuczonego talerza.

— Jest dzielny. — Rudowłosa głaszcze mężczyznę po głowie, jakby był zaledwie pięcioletnim chłopcem, który uderzył się nieszczęśliwie podczas żywiołowej zabawy.

— I odważny, niezwykle odważny.

— I odważny — powtarza po nim. — Pewnie ma to po ojcu.

Spoglądają sobie w oczy i zastygają tak, wtuleni w siebie, zupełnie jakby jedno drugiemu pragnęło odebrać cały smutek, by choć przez chwilę ujrzeć, że to drugie się uśmiecha.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

Na końcu czasu niewiele ulega zmianie.

Albus Dumbledore siedzi w swym ulubionym fotelu popijając cytrynowe dropsy różaną herbatą (pachnącą niczym Amortencja, dosładzaną łyżeczką brązowego cukru). Na jego kolanach spoczywa gruba książka, w której pogrąża się całym sobą, odpływając umysłem w świat fascynującej, porywczej przygody opisanej na kartach papieru.

Syriusz Black i James Potter grają w Eksplodującego Durnia, przy niewielkim okrągłym stoliku, zaśmiewając się jeden z drugiego i przypominając sobie swoje młodzieńcze czasy, w których wszystko zdawało im się banalnie proste, nieskomplikowane.

Lily Potter uśmiecha się pogodnie do Freda Weasleya, obiecując mu pełną humoru opowieść o czasach, w których liczne psoty Huncwotów nie znały swoich granic, częstując go obficie ciastkami, biszkoptami, herbatnikami i babeczkami.

Severus Snape przygląda się z niesmakiem całej tej farsie, z podejrzliwością w oczach obserwując jakiś kreatywny wynalazek, który bliźniak Weasley'ów z dumą prezentuje matce siedemnastoletniego Pottera.

W jeziorze ukazującym chwilę obecną Harry James Potter otwiera powoli oczy.


End file.
